


woke the fuck up

by cadeus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Not the traitor au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, could be taken as platonic or romantic, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadeus/pseuds/cadeus
Summary: Tord paled as he stepped into the room.  The screams could only belong to one person.  He hated the fact that he recognized his screams.  E didn't stop to think instead he rushed in arupbtly stopping at the sight of the other on the floor.





	woke the fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short so I apologize  
> It's more to get me used to posting on ao3 than anything  
> I hope you enjoy though and feel free to suggest any edits  
> And thanks for reading

A sharp knock on the door jolted the leader from his thoughts.  He sat up taking a moment to remove his legs from his desk.  he couldn't exactly remember what he had been thinking about not that he cared, if it was important he would have writtien it down.  "You may come in Thomas,"  he said smirking slightly at the door.  It was fairly easy to tell who ewas at the door,  a sharp knock generally indicated that it was indeed Tom knocking.  

  "Pat asked to have you go check in on Pau,  apparently you both have a project you've been working on or some shit,"  He said crosing his arms.  Tom leaned agaisnt the door way watching the other carefully.  The soldier was clearly nervous and Tord couldn't help but smirk at that.   Seeing the other still nervous of him made him happy,  of course it would.  it meant theat his efforts weren't being wasted after all. 

 

  "Thank you Thomas.  you can go get to work on that paper work then,  I expect it done sooner than later."  The leader said smiling slightly.  He stood up walking over to the other.  "I trust youll still be up for working even if im not hovering over your shoulder?"  he asked his smirk a little more sadistic when then other took a few steps back  Making the other uncomfortable was something he could enjoy easily.  

 

   "I'm not a baby Tord,"  Tom snapped shooting a glare at the other.  He turned before heading  out not actaully botherig to wait for the other to dismiss him.  Tom was one of the few people who could actaully get away with things like this although it was clear Tord wasn't pleased.  He scowled but didn't bother to stop the other.  he woiuld teach tom later to not disobey,  right now he had bigger things to focus on.   He turned his attention to the door before heading out.

   He folded his arms behind his back making an effort tostand up a little straighter as he walked.    He made an effort to keep his repuation.  If he relaxed around people then they would get ideas.  he didn't need to deal with a revolution right now.  He had enough on his plate as is.  He glanced over at a soldier walking by before offfering a polite nod. While he enjoyed being feared being respected was just as enjoyable and arguably it was necessary.

   He stopped in front of the door before carefully opening it.  The sound of a famailiar voice and then a scream causing his blood to run cold.   He quickly grabebd the first aid kit before rushing over to his friends  figure  laying on the ground.   He quickly dropped to his knees opening the kit.  "Paui need you to stay with me,"  he choked out tears already clouding his vision.  

   He made an effort to try and not look at what was now judt a stump.   Between the sight of the torn flesh and the smell of it he felt sick.   Glancing over at the machine it was easy to tell his arm had been torn off and not cut.  That must have been painful.  He doubted there was much of an arm left in the machine anyway. 

   He quickly grabbed a roll of gauze trying to stop the bleeding at least a bit.  His face paled as he quickly searched his friend for a pulse.  "I'm sorry,"   he choked out pulling the other into a tight  hug.   Tears clouded his vison as he rocked back and forth in an attempt to comfort what was now just a corpse.  His friend was dead and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

   He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he was suddenly tugged from the body.   He cried out struggling against the other until he heard Tom whispering comforting words close to his ear. 

   "Pat wants to see you,"  Tom murmured after a moment before pulling his leader into a gentle hug.  "You should go to him,"  he urged pulling the other out of the room.   Medics had already swarmed trying to figure out what had happened.  "I'm sorry but we have to go," he huffed at the resistance.  Tord didn't want to have to go not on his own.

   He nodded weakly before pulling out of his grip.  "Get back to work Tom,"  he choked out  his face pale.  He used the wall to support him as he stumbled down to Pat's room.   He didn't want to go alone but he didn't want Tom to see him like this either.  

   He stopped once he was in front of Pat's room.  He hesitated before slipping into the room.  "It's done,"  he choked out stumbling towards the male.  He ignored the other's smirk instead he focused on burying hid face into his chest.  "He's dead,"  he choked out.

 

   He let the male tug him towards the bed not protesting as they laid down.  He closed his eyes  letting the other hold him close.  His blood ran cold at what Pat said next despite him knowing it was true but that disnt help him to relax. 

   "He was a distraction,  this was necessary,"  Pat murmured,  his voice gentle but firm.   "You did wonderful pet,"  he murmrued carding his fingers through Tord's hair.  "This is for the best," 

   Tord shifted not having the energy to resist.  This had been planned for a long time,  he knew this.   That didnt mean he had wanted to betray his best friend bit with Pat hovering over him like this he didn't have a choice.   Despite what most people thought he wasn't in control.  

   "I understand,"  Tord chocked out,  his voice raw from all the crying and screaming.   "Thank you Yellow leader,"  he added after a moment.   He was just a puppet and that was all that really mattered now.  All he had to do was play his part.


End file.
